A Modern Japanese FairyTale
by Daishii Takatsu
Summary: Summary Inside. :3
1. Its Time

Hey Hey Hey!Its Daishii here.

I'm sorry I haven't been very active as of lately, but get ready for a new story!  
:3

Daishii is back with a new story.  
So lets get ready!

---

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my Characters (i.e - Serenitee, Kanaye, and Sakura). I'll own them one day hopefully.

x3

--

Summary:

_Come the new moon...his secret will be revealed..._ **But to whom?** None other than his beautiful bride... **The one he never wished to find out about who he really was... **_Whats a guy to do?_

--

Background Information:

**Characters:**

The Higurashi's

Name: Sato Higurashi

Age: 45

Family: Kisami Higurashi, Kikyou Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi and Souta Higurashi

Occupation: Business Man; President of Higurashi Corporation

Hobbies: Calculating Stocks, Watching His Children, Loving His Wife and Running Every Morning Before Work

Height: Five feet ten (5'10)

Weight: One hundred and seventy two pounds(172 lbs)

Hair Color: Black and Slightly Greying

Eyes: Light Blue

Body Type: Fit Like His Son

Best Friend: Toujo Yue

Spouse: Kisami Higurashi

Name: Kisami Higurashi

Age: 43

Family: Sato Higurashi, Kikyou Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi and Souta Higurashi

Occupation: Stay At Home Mother

Hobbies: Cooking, Cleaning and Sewing.

Height: Five feet two (5'2)

Weight: Ninety seven pounds(97 lbs)

Hair Color: Slightly Greying and Black

Eyes: Light Brown

Body Type: In Shape

Best Friend: Ayume Yue

Spouse: Sato Higurashi

Name: Kikyou Higurashi

Age: 23

Family: Kagome Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, Kisami Higurashi and sato Higurashi

Occupation: Head Lawyer, Works With Sango

Hobbies: Archery, Playing Chess, and Playing with Buyo.

Height: Five feet three (5'3)

Weight: One hundred and nineteen pounds (119 lbs)

Hair Color: Light black

Eyes: Coal Black

Body Type: In Shape

Best Friend: Kagome Higurashi, Sango Liang and Souta Higurashi

People Wish For Her To Become Theirs: Naraku Onigumo

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 21

Family: Kikyou Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, Kisami Higurashi and Sato Higurashi

Occupation: Youngest Head Doctor at Mieuo Hospital

Hobbies: Archery, Studying History, and Helping anyone who is in need.

Height: Five feet five (5'5)

Weight: One hundred and eighteen pounds (118 lbs)

Hair Color: Midnight black

Eyes: Cereluan

Body Type: Very Fit

Best Friend: Kikyou Higurashi, Sango Liang, Kilala Yue, Shizuma Touha [Though She Doesn't Remember and Souta Higurashi

People Wish For Her To Become Theirs: Hojo Akitoki and Kouga Lang

Name: Souta Higurashi

Age: 20

Family: Kagome Higurashi, Kikyou Higurashi, Kisami Higurashi and Sato Higurashi

Occupation: Full Time College Student

Hobbies: Soccer, Track and Field, and Spending time with his friends and family.

Height: Five feet Eleven (5'11)

Weight: One hundred and one pounds(101 lbs)

Hair Color: Coal Black

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Body Type: Fit Like A Runner

Best Friend: Kohaku Yue, Hiromi Yunio, Kagome and Kikyou Higurashi

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Hiromi Yunio and Tasha Unui

The Taishou's

Name: Inutaisho Taishou

Age: 47

Family: Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou, Shippo Taishou, Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou and Sakura Taishou

Occupatioin: President of Taishou Corporation and the Western Lands Ruler

Hobbies: Playing with his grandchildren and eating his wifes' cooking.

Height: Six Feet (6'0)

Weight: One hundred and eighty four pounds(184 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Golden Amber

Body Type: In Shape

Best Friend: Moshin Liang and Sekki Minamino

Spouse: Izayoi Taishou

Name: Izayoi Taishou

Age: 45

Family: Inutaisho Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou, Shippo Taishou, Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou and Sakura Taishou

Occupation: Stay At Home Mother

Hobbies: Sewing, Watching Over Her Grandchildren, and Cooking

Height: Five feet one (5'1)

Weight: Ninety eight pounds(98 lbs)

Hair Color: Ebony Black

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Body Type: In Shape

Best Friend: Megumi Liang and Shiori Minamino

Spouse: Inutaisho Taishou

Name: Sesshoumaru Taishou

Age: 29  
Family: Serenitee Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Rin Taishou, Shippo Taishou, Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou and Sakura Taishou

Occupation: CEO to Taishou Corporations, and the Ruler of the South Western Lands

Hobbies: Watching and Spoiling over his only daughter, Training his six sons, and teasing his wife.

Height: Six feet two (6'3)

Weight: One hundred and fifty five pounds (155 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Golden with Specks of Amber

Body Type: Fit and Muscular, but not over Muscular

Best Friend: Inuyasha Taishou, Shippo Taishou, Miroku Liang and Tekken Kodaki

Spouse: Serenitee Taishou

Name: Serenitee Taishou

Age: 28

Family: Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Rin Taishou, Shippo Taishou, Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou and Sakura Taishou

Occupation: Restuarant Owner and Painter

Hobbies: Watching over her only daughter, helping her sons train, and taking the teasing from her husband.

Height: Five feet nine (5'9)

Weight: One hundred and twenty pounds (120 lbs)

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Eyes: Powdery Periwinkle with Specks of Aqua

Body Type: Fit Like An Olympic Gymnist

Best Friend: Amara Kodaki

Spouse: Sesshoumaru Taishou

Name: Inuyasha Taishou

Age: 21 but turning 22

Family: Sesshoumaru Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Inutasiho Taishou, Rin Taishou, Shippo Taishou, Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou and Sakura Taishou

Occupation: Heir to Taishou Corporation, Next Ruler of the North Western Lands and a Bachelor

Hobbies: Street Fighting, Aruging, and Going to the Gym to Work Out.

Height: Six feet one (6'1)

Weight: One hundred and fifty three pounds (153 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Amber

Body Type: Fit and Muscular, but not over Muscular

Best Friend: Sesshoumaru Taishou, Shippo Taishou and Miroku Liang

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: All The Girls In The World

Name: Shippo Taishou

Age: 20

Family: Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou, Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou and Sakura Taishou

Occupation: Full Time College Student

Hobbies: Soccer, Track and Field and Street Fighting

Height: Five feet twelve (5'12)

Weight: One hundred and twelve pounds (112 lbs)

Hair Color: Bright Red

Eyes: Twinkling Jade

Body Type: Fit Like A Soccer Player

Best Friend: Inuyasha Taishou , Sesshoumaru Taishou, Miroku Liang and Taki Kodaki

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Koharu Liang and Kilala Yue

Name: Rin Taishou

Age: 19

Family: Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Shippo Taishou, Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou and Sakura Taishou

Occupation: Full Time Colleg Student

Hobbies: Dancing, Running and Basketball

Height: Five feet five (5'5)

Weight: One hundred and two pounds (102 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Light Brown

Body Type: Fit Like An Athlete

Best Friend: Koharu Liang

People Wish For Her To Become Theirs: Kohaku Yue and Ren Nori

Name: Satoshi Taishou

Age: 17

Family: Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou, Sakura Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou and Shippo Taishou

Occupation: Full Time High School Student

Hobbies: Football

Height: Six feet one (5'1)

Weight: Ninety eight pounds (98 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Golden

Body Type: Fit

Best Friend: Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou and Sasuke Taishou

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Lin Osaki

Name: Shiizu Taishou

Age: 17

Family: Satoshi Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou, Sakura Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou and Shippo Taishou

Occupation: Full Time High School Student

Hobbies: Track and Field

Height: Six feet one (5'1)

Weight: Ninety eight pounds (98 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Golden

Body Type: Fit

Best Friend: Satoshi Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou and Sasuke Taishou

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Lenana Reuei

Name: Shinn Taishou

Age: 16

Family: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou, Sakura Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou and Shippo Taishou

Occupation: Full Time High School Student

Hobbies: Baseball

Height: Six feet (5'0)

Weight: Ninety seven pounds (97 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Golden

Body Type: Fit

Best Friend: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou and Sasuke Taishou

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Ryoko Fudoshi

Name: Sin Taishou

Age: 16

Family: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou, Sakura Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou and Shippo Taishou

Occupation: Full Time High School Student

Hobbies: Basketball

Height: Six feet (5'0)

Weight: Ninety seven pounds (97 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Golden

Body Type: Fit

Best Friend: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Seiji Taishou and Sasuke Taishou

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Riika Emoni

Name: Seiji Taishou

Age: 15  
Family: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Sasuke Taishou, Sakura Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou and Shippo Taishou

Occupation: Full Time High School Student

Hobbies: Wiffulball

Height: Five feet eleven (4'11)

Weight: Nintey five pounds (95 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Golden

Body Type: Fit

Best Friend: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou and Sasuke Taishou

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Chihiro Sutonike

Name: Sasuke Taishou  
Age: 15

Family: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sakura Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou and Shippo Taishou

Occupation: Full Time High School Student

Hobbies: Tennis

Height: Five feet eleven (4'11)

Weight: Ninety five pounds (95 lbs)

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Golden

Body Type: Fit

Best Friend: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou and Seiji Taishou

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Chinatsu Jestual

Name: Sakura Taishou

Age: 16

Family: Satoshi Taishou, Shiizu Taishou, Shinn Taishou, Sin Taishou, Seiji Taishou, Sasuke Taishou, Inutaisho Taishou, Izayoi Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, Inuyasha Taishou, Serenitee Taishou, Rin Taishou and Shippo Taishou

Occupation: Full Time High School Student

Hobbies: Tennis, Swimming, Badminton, Dancing, Training, Healing Others and Street Fighting

Height: Five feet five (4'5)

Weight: Eighty eight pounds (88 lbs)

Hair Color: Chestnut and Amber

Eyes: Golden with specks of Periwinkle

Body Type: Fit, Very Slim

Best Friend: Kanaye Satoru, Jin Pak'Ro, Reuen Elceiar, Jaliel Monsieur, Takashi Leslur, Haruhi Georihins, Naomi Waters, Shizuma Touha, etc.

People Wish For Her To Become Theirs: Hiei Jaganashi, Shuichi Minamino, Kanaye Satoru, Jin Pak'Ro, Fey Calieo, Jaliel Monsieur, Takashi Leslur, Reuen Elceiar, and others unknown.

The Yue Family:

Name: Toujo Yue

Age: 45

Family: Ayume Yue, Sango "Yue" Liang, Miroku Liang, Kilala Yue and Kohaku Yue

Occupation: President of Yue Corporations

Hobbies: Golfing

Height: Five feet nine (5'9)

Weight: One hundred and seventy pounds (170 lbs)

Hair Color: Brown

Eyes: Light Brown

Body Type: Fit

Best Friend: Sato Higurashi

Spouse: Ayume Yue

Name: Ayume Yue

Age: 43

Family: Toujo Yue, Sango "Yue" Liang, Miroku Liang, Kilala Yue and Kohaku Yue

Occupation: Stay At Home Mother

Hobbies: Cooking and Dancing

Height: Five feet two (5'2)

Weight: Ninety Eight Pounds (98 lbs)

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Body Type: In Shape  
Best Friend: Kisami Higurashi

Spouse: Toujo Yue

Name: Kohaku Yue

Age: 20

Family: Toujo Yue, Ayume Yue, Sango "Yue" Liang, Miroku Liang and Kilala Yue

Occupation: Full Time College Student

Hobbies: Dancing, Shooting in the Ranges, Track and Field and Soccer

Height: Five feet eleven (5'11)

Weight: One hundred and one pounds (101 lbs)

Hair Color: Half Light Brown, Half Down Brown

Eyes: Light Brown with a rim of Dark Brown

Body Type: Fit Like A Dancer and A Runner

Best Friend: Souta Higurashi

People Wish For Him To Become Theirs: Rin Taishou

Name: Kilala Yue

Age: 18

Family: Toujo Yue, Ayume Yue, Sango "Yue" Liang, Miroku Liang and Kohaku Yue

Occupation: Full Time College Student

Hobbies: Dancing, Studying Medical Studies to become a Doctor and Hanging out with friends.

Height: Five Feet seven (5'7)

Weight: One hundred twelve pounds (112 lbs)

Hair Color: Light Brown With Cream Colored High Lights In Streaks

Eyes: Light Brown

Body Type: Extremely Fit

Best Friend: Kagome Higurashi and Sango Yue

People Wish For Her To Become Theirs: Shippo Taishou

The Liang Family

Name: Moshin Liang

Age: 48

Family: Megumi Liang, Miroku Liang, Sango "Yue" Liang and Koharu Liang

Occupation: President of Liang Corporation; Partners with Taishou Corporation

Hobbies: Playing Chess, Watching His Daughter-In-Law Beat up His Son and Loving His Wife

Height: Five feet eight (5'8)

Weight: One hundred and ninety seven pounds (197 lbs)

Hair Color: Dark Black, Almost Has A Hue Of Purple

Eyes: Light Brown

Body Type: In Shape, But Gaining A Bit Of Weight

Best Friend: Inutaisho Taishou

Spouse: Megumi Liang

Name: Megumi Liang

Age: 47

Family: Moshin Liang, Miroku Liang, Sango "Yue" Liang and Koharu Liang

Occupation: Stay At Home Mother

Hobbies: Cleaning and Singing

Height: Five feet three (5'3)

Weight: One hundred pounds (100 lbs)

Hair Color: Light Black, With Purple Tips

Eyes: Light Brown

Body Type: A Bit On The Chubby Side

Best Friend: Izayoi Taishou

Spouse: Moshin Liang

Name: Miroku Liang

Age: 22

Family: Sango "Yue" Liang, Moshin Liang, Megumi Liang and Koharu Liang

Occupation: Head Surgeon at Yueseh Hospital

Hobbies: Being A Pervert Towards His Wife, Getting Her To Blush, Groping His Wife, and Loving His Wife.

Height: Six feet two (6'2)

Weight: One hundred and fifteen pounds (115 lbs)

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Eyes: Dark Purple

Body Type: Fit and Muscular, But Not Too Muscular

Best Friend: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Shippo Taishou

Spouse: Sango Liang

Name: Sango Liang

Age: 21

Family: Miroku Liang, Moshin Liang, Megumi Liang and Koharu Liang

Occupation: Lawyer With Kikyou

Hobbies: Hitting Her Husband, Training Vigorously, and Hanging Out With Her Friends.

Height: Five feet six (5'6)

Weight: One hundred and twenty pounds (120 lbs)

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Body Type: Strong and Fit.

Best Friend: Kagome and Kikyou Higurashi

Spouse: Miroku Liang

Name: Koharu Liang

Age: 19

Family: Moshin Liang, Megumi Liang, Miroku Liang and Sango Liang

Occupation: Full Time College Student

Hobbies: Dancing, Singing and Soccer

Height: Five feet four (5'4)

Weight: One hundred and three pounds (103 lbs)

Hair Color: Light Purple

Eyes: Dark Brown

Body Type: Slim Like A Dancer

Best Friend: Rin Taishou

People Wish For Her To Be Theirs: Ren Nori

More To Come Soon In Other Chapters.  
Okies?  
:)


	2. At The Beginning

Raa Raa Raa!

Lets get this party started!  
Ahaha.

I'm just kidding.

Its Daishii again.  
Its time to start this story!  
:)

---

Summary:

_Come the new moon...his secret will be revealed..._ **But to whom? **None other than his beautiful bride... **The one he never wished to find out about who he really was... **_Whats a guy to do?_

---

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my Characters (i.e - Serenitee, Kanaye, and Sakura). I'll own them one day hopefully.

x3

P.S.

Sesshoumaru is not as cold as he seems.

Inutaisho is alive.

Kikyou is also very nice to Kagome.

---

Story: A Modern Japanese Fairy Tale

Chapter: At The Beginning...

Rating: Rated M for Language

Type: Romance and Adventure

---

"Oh dear god.." A young woman with hair as black as the night's sky said to herself. Her eyes glazed over in obvious pain as she clutched her stomach tightly. Footsteps were heard as a young man and a young boy entered the room. Both had long silver hair which reached their mid backs, but while one had his hair down, the other had his hair up in a high ponytail. Inutaisho Taishou, was the Lord of the Western Lands as well as the President of Taishou Corporations. He lived in a large estate with his second wife, and his eight year old son, Sesshoumaru Taishou. Sesshoumaru Taishou, was a young boy of few words and a stoic expression on his face. He rarely showed emotions ever since his mother, Isabo Taishou, had died when he turned five. He had his mothers feminine looks, but his fathers eyes and body type. Inutaisho had given his son, his Western Lands facial markings, and also his sense of ruling over the lands. When his first wife had died, Inutaisho was devastated, but Sesshoumaru was his will to move on. Though his son was in grief and pain for months, Inutaisho knew that he would have to find a new mate and also a new Lady of the Western Lands. Stumbling across Izayoi in a village that was south of his lands, he was immediately captured by her beauty and her wit. Meeting her often, he soon after declared her as his new mate. Sesshoumaru was not happy with the turn of events of having a new mother, but Izayoi treated him as her own pup and he slowly grew to love her. As time moved on, Izayoi grew pregnant with Inutaisho's second son. Now though, as Izayoi sat on the couch, with a bulging stomach and also contractions, she knew that it was time for her son to be born.

Inutaisho quickly rushed over to his mate, with Sesshoumaru by his side, when both had smelt her pain from the Gym Room, where they were sparring a bit. Reaching his mates side, Inutaisho held her hand tightly as she hissed slightly as another contraction hit her. Sesshoumaru had laid a gentle kiss on his mothers' cheek before he quickly ran off to get the Demon Doctor.Fetching the doctor, Sesshoumaru then raced back over to his mothers side and held her hand as Inutaisho held her other hand. As she was giving birth, Sesshoumaru felt horrible since he couldn't do anything to get rid of his mothers pain. Squeezing his mothers hand tightly, the Doctor then started dialating Izayoi as she was panting slightly. Inutaisho continued to squeeze her hand tightly as he then bent over and nuzzled her cheek affectionately to show that he was there for her. Smiling, Izayoi started giving birth.

"Now push Lady Izayoi!" The doctor exclaimed as she dialated Izayoi far enough that she could push the baby out slightly. Pushing, Izayoi let out a small scream as Inutaisho's eyes tinted red slightly and then a small head was seen.

"We have a head Miss!" The nurse exclaimed once more as she then told her to keep pushing. Soon the baby's abdomen was shown and finally his legs and feet. Groaning, Izayoi almost passed out, if it wasn't for the squeezing from Sesshoumaru and the comfort from Inutaisho. Quickly cleaning and wrapping the baby up in a small blanket, the Doctor then handed over the small bundle to Izayoi. Smiling down, Izayoi started into beautiful amber eyes, that were innocent. Atop of his head were two twitching triangular white ears. His head was encased with trails of silver hair, like his fathers. He had two small fangs and ten fingers. He pointed his finger up and tapped his mothers nose lightly. Laughing slightly, Inutaisho then gathered up his new son in his arms as Sesshoumaru held onto his mothers hand. Izayoi smiled as she looked over at her first son and kissed his forehead.

"Mother..You won't neglect me..Will you?" Sesshoumaru asked as Izayoi gasped and shook her head. Gathering him up into her arms, she laid another kiss upon his forehead.

"Never Sesshoumaru." She said as the Doctor came back and asked for the name of their son. Inutaisho took one look at his son and smiled brightly.

"His name is to be Inuyasha." He said and Sesshoumaru and Izayoi smiled along with him.

---

Laughter was heard as loud music was blasted from a large and comforting shrine, as a happy couple and their daughter were seen enjoying each others' company. Sato Higurashi was a company and family man. Only at the age of twenty four, he had a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter, with another addition coming to his family soon. He was the President at Higurashi Corporation, the top corporation in the area of new found technology. His wife, Kisami Higurashi was a beautiful woman. She used to be a model, but after having her first child, she retired and is now a stay at home mother. At the age of forty three now, she was still recognized as a model from time to time. Her first daughter, Kikyou Higurashi is a very beautiful young girl who has the potential to become a model like her mother, even though she is only two. She has her mothers' hair and body, and her fathers wits and talent in the business industry. She loved to play with the families' cat, Buyo who is a very small feline and colored in light orange and white. As of now though, Sato and his family were enjoying a afternoon off, seeing as Sato had no plans for the day. Kikyou had brought out some music, and was dancing with her mother, who was pregnant and with the baby due any time now, Sato was very anxious. Continuing to dance though, Kisami Higurashi held onto Kikyou's hand tightly.

"Come now Sato honey! Dance with your daughter and I!" She called out happily as Kikyou nodded her head and continued to dance small steps with her mother. Smiling happily, Sato only shook his head as he continued to watch the two dance happily together. Kisami then grabbed her stomach lightly and let out a small yelp. Sato was worried as he grabbed his cell phone in his pocket and walked over to his wife. Kisami sat on the floor slightly as Kikyou was holding her mothers hand.

"She's coming Sato!" Kisami shouted out as Sato's eyes grew wide and then he quickly called the ambulance as Kikyou continued to hold her mothers hand. After telling the people at the hospital about his wife's labor, he quickly cursed at the idea of having to take his wife down the steps to get down to the street. Sighing, he then wrapped his arm around her waist and then quickly descended down the stairs with her in hands, and with Kikyou ahead of them.

"Fast Papa!" She shouted out thinking that they were racing down the stairs like they often did. Sato looked over at her and couldn't help but smile slightly as he indeed went faster down the stairs. Luckily though, he did not fall in his way to the car, and quickly drove off to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital about ten minutes after, his wife was put on a stretcher and taken to the delivery room, while Sato stayed with his daughter. With her in his arms, she fell asleep and soon the doctor came back out with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Higurashi?" She asked as Sato nodded and the doctor went on.

"Your wife is fine as well as the baby. Also, they are both awake now, so you may seem them if you wish." She said as Sato then woke up Kikyou lightly and they both walked to see Kisami. In her arms, was a small little girl. She had a small amount of dark black, almost dark blue hair on the top of her head. As she peered up to her father, he could see the cereluan colored eyes that they would both be sharing. Kikyou then stuck her head next to the new babies and smiled widely. Waving at the baby, Kikyou then giggled slightly as the baby then grabbed her hand and smiled slightly.

"This my sister?" Kikyou asked slightly as Kisami nodded her head. Sato placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and grabbed his wifes' hands.

"Yes Kikyou. That is Kagome Higurashi. Your younger sister." She said as Kikyou squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay! Sister me!" She said happily as the baby, Kagome, gurgled slightly. The family was left in pure bliss as the baby continued to make funny sounds with Kikyou.

---

_Ten Years Later...  
__**Taishou Resident**_

Metal hit against metal, as Sesshoumaru was training his younger brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha now had silver hair that reached his mid-back and his ear were always in his hair. His body had become very fit and he was strong, but he had his weak point, which was his ears. He never allowed anyone to touch his ears, except for his mother. Sesshoumaru had also grown, at now at the age of seventeen, had a girlfriend and was as happy as ever. His hair had grown a bit longer, but not by much, and its color had changed a bit to a now pure white. He no longer looked feminine from when he was a child either. Older than Inuyasha by seven years old, Inuyasha was now at the age of ten. Hearing the front door open, and smelling the scent of their parents, they finished their training session and then walked out to greet their mother. Standing with his parents, were the family friends, the Liang family. At the side of Megumi Liang, a young woman who was a bit on the chubby side at the time, was a small little boy who had his hair tied back into a ponytail and by his side, was a little girl who had her hair down.

"Oi! Miroku!" Inuyasha said happily as he rushed up towards his friend and started to greet him happily. Miroku laughed excitedly as he waved to his friend and then walked to greet him. Sesshoumaru also walked over to greet his friend. Another young boy with hair as red as the color of the sunset, and eyes as red as jades themselves, walked out behind his parents and quickly jumped on Miroku's back laughing.

"Shippo!" Miroku called out happily, seeing as he hadn't seen the young boy the last time he had been to the estate. Shippo, the Taishou's adopted son, was an eight year old boy who loved his adopted family. Smiling at the older boy, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha quickly left the audience of their parents, with Sesshoumaru behind, and then the four walked away to the gaming room to talk about the newer games that had come out. Koharu Liang, the young girl of seven years old was still at her mothers' side, when her best friend, Rin Taishou walked through the door with her father.

"Rin!" Koharu shouted out happily as Rin turned around and waved at her best friend. Rin was the last child that Izayoi and Inutaisho had. She was their only daughter and they spoiled her constantly. Rin had her mothers' flare and body, but her fathers' temper and face. She had beautiful black hair that ran past her shoulder a bit. Also, she was missing two front teeth at the moment. Giggling at her missing two front teeth, Koharu then walked up to her friend and both started chatting happily. Walking away from their parents as well, they walked towards Rin's room where they were planning on talking about the new school year that was going to come up. Moshin Liang, who was the owner of Liang Corporation, which was the Partner company with Taishou Corporation, watched with his friend, Inutaisho and both sighed as they heard the topic of boys from their daughters' mouths.

"Oh no..." Both said dreadfully as Izayoi and Megumi laughed at the expressions on theirs husbands' faces. Taking each others' hands, they entered the kitchen together as the men just sighed sadly and walked to the office room to talk about business and play some chess.

---

_Ten Years Later...  
__**Higurashi Resident**_

Two arrows were shot, as two sisters stood side by side and continued to shoot arrows. Kikyou Higurashi, now at the age of eleven, was shooting arrows with her younger sister, Kagome Higurashi, who was a better archer than she was by far. Kikyou now had hair that was always tied in a low ponytail. She cherished her younger siblings dearly, as they cherished her. Kagome Higurashi, is a legacy among other people her age. Her mother was a model, and her father is one of the four richest men in the world, but she is a girl who people believe to become a great doctor one day. She knows how to heal people with her personality, and only at the age of ten. With her long midnight black, almost blue colored hair and her cereluan eyes that she received from her father, she is seen to be a beauty. Very often, people will mistake the two sisters, because they are always seen together, and they are extremely close. Though Kikyou is two years older than Kikyou, Kagome is more carefree then Kikyou. Kikyou does not mind though, and is very happy to have a beautiful and caring sister like Kagome. Behind the sisters, was a young boy who was seen kicking around a soccer ball. Souta Higurashi, was the only son in the family and he was proud of it. Only at the age of nine, he protected his older sisters with his life and he loved them dearly. He would do almost anything for him, and was also very popular at the school. He has short cut coal black hair like his mothers', but it was spiked most of the time. He had a very athletic build, since he played soccer quite a lot and was the main person on the school's soccer team. Also, his eyes were very stunning with its shining chocolate brown coloring. He usually trained himself to become a better player in soccer, and spent as much time as he could with his family and friends. Next to him, was a young boy around the same age as Souta, but was a bit older by a few months. Kohaku Yue, is Souta's right hand man who he could count on at any time. Kohaku had a head of hair that was half brown and half dark brown. He usually had it up in a small ponytail, and was also usually seen with Souta at school. Kohaku had a body like a dancer, but also like a soccer player. He was the head defense on the soccer team and he had an elder sister who he, like Souta, would do anything for. Sango Yue, Kagome and Kikyou's best friend, was a girl who had beautiful long brown hair that went past her waist and slightly brushed against her bottom. She looked a lot like Kohaku, except for their hair color, face and body structure. She had large brown doe eyes that shone a lot when she smiled. She was also the same age of Kagome, but was older than her friend but a month or so. At the moment, she was training with the katana that her mother had gotten her for her birthday last year. The five friends were always sparring with each other. As Sango was training, Kagome then stepped back inside the house to get the five something to drink. At the dining room table was Toujo Yue and Ayume Yue, the parents of Sango and Kohaku as well as their youngest daughter, Kilala Yue who was a dancer. Kilala had hair that was different from her parents. She had light brown hair, but it had cream colored streaks running through it. She had gotten it highlighted and was happy with it. Kilala was also a fighter, but she preferred to dance. Looking up as Kagome entered the room, she was happy as she saw Kagome wave her over. Following behind her, Kagome and Kilala then brought the drinks out to Kikyou, Sango, Kohaku and Souta. Sharing a refreshing drink together, they enjoyed the air that was whipping around them.

"Ah. I wish everyday could be this refreshing." Kagome said as the other four nodded their heads agreeing with her statement.

"Couldn't it be?" Souta asked as he sipped lightly on his orange soda. Kohaku as well had received some orange soda, while the four girls were having some cold lemon iced tea. Kikyou let out a small laugh at her younger brothers' suggestion as he blushed and stuck his tongue out at her. Kilala and Kohaku laughed out loud at how silly Souta was being, while Kagome and Sango only shook their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Souta..You should know that no one ever has a happily ever after." Kagome said as Souta let out a sigh, but nodded. Kikyou held onto Kagome's hand tightly, as Sango grabbed onto her shoulder. The three children, seeing that something needed to be spoken about, among older siblings, said a small goodbye before exciting the scene in favor of going back into the house to consume some snacks. Kagome sighed slightly as she looked down, when suddenly someone called her name to regain her attention.

"Kagome!" Sango had shouted out, as she saw the tears just waiting to be let out of their dam, from Kagome's eyes. Kikyou just held on tighter to her sisters' hand as Kagome then gave them a shaky smile.

"Its alright. I'll be alright." She said sadly. The reason behind her sadness, was the fact that not a week ago, her best friend had moven away. Her best friend, Shizuma Touha, was always there for her, ever since the first day of preschool, when students were picking on young Kagome. He stood up for her and in later times, he would always comfort here whenever she needed comforting. He was her anchor, and the two held each others' safety, and kept each others' trust. One day though, Kagome and Shizuma had to split, due to Shizuma's father obtaining a new job that was in a different part of Japan. Kagome looked up into the sky and shook her head slightly as she then signaled the other two to get up. Getting up, all three then hooked arms and walked back into the house. Unknown to Kagome though, someone had seen her and was smiling at her brightly.

_I knew that you wouldn't be let down...I'll always be there to catch you..Kage-Chan.._ The stranger thought before disappearing into the busy streets.

---

_Fin For Chapter 1.._

_At The Beginning... _

* * *

Wah! 

I'm sorry if its short!  
D:

I tried my best!  
:)  
I hope that you like the first Chapter.

Let me introduce a new character to you.

Okies?

Name: Shizuma Touha

Age: 21

Family: Taiki Touha, Aizen Touha, Atsuko Urameshi and Yusuke Urameshi

Occupation: Part Time College Student who is trying to gain a Doctoring Degree and Part Time Architect

Hobbies: Gardening, Training, Track and Field and Taking Care of People Who Are In Need

Height: Six feet one (6'1)

Weight: One hundred and fifty pounds (150 lbs)

Hair Color: Chocolate and Chestnut Brown

Eyes: Vivid Green

Body Type: Fit and Muscular, but not over Muscular

Best Friend: Kagome Higurashi [Though she may not remember it and Sakura Taishou

What He Wants, He Gets: Kagome Higurashi

Don't forget to review alright?  
:D

YAY!  
Press the pretty button okies?  
Then I'll update faster!

x3

Ta ta for now.

Daishii Takatsu is out.


End file.
